Wolf Among The Dead: New Version
by TWDGamerKenny'sBro
Summary: Bigby and a handful of Fables flee Fabletown after the dead reanimate and kill the living. Follow Bigby and his group as he joins forces with the Mundy Lee Everett to face the zombie apocalypse together.
1. Chapter 1

Terrified.

That was probably the best word to describe how Bigby was feeling right now. Not many things managed to shock The Big Bad Wolf to the core, but what had happened tonight was pretty damn close. He stared blankly out of the window, watching as rain poured down the blood smeared window.

The truck they were sitting in had once been used to transport unglamoured Fables to the Farm. Now, it was aiding them to escape the hell which once had been their home. Bigby stared down at his grey pants that were soaked in blood and core. His white shirt was the same. He let out a shaky sigh and glanced at Flycatcher, who was the one driving. He was swerving to avoid shambling corpses, but hadn't succeeded as he had already mowed down several.

On Flycatcher's lap was one half of his broom, which had been snapped in half earlier and used as a melee weapon. On Bigby's lap was Woody's axe, the same axe that had once been used to cut him open. Looking at Woody's axe caused a wave of guilt to wash over the Sherrif as he remembered all the Fables that had been left to their demise.

A tingling sensation rushed up his arm. He ignored it.

He glanced round the truck to see Snow sitting with an emtionless expression on her face and her arms folded. She was wearing her usual work clothes, a jacket, with a snow flake patterned shirt and skirt.

_Work._

Bigby shuddered. Only a few hours ago he had been sitting in his office, smoking cigarettes and studying some old case files. It had been a quiet day. Like any other. But then everything turned to shit.

The dead started walking, and then they started eating the living, and what was left of them came back. Within a few hours, almost all of New York was overrun with undead Mundies. But he hadn't seen a undead Fable. Not one. That gave him a small sense of hope and relief.

Another pulse of pain rushed up his arm. He winced in pain and grimaced, clutching his wrist tightly.

Thinking about work made him think about how many packs of cigarettes he smoked a day. He started to crave one right now. A small part of him was itching to stuff his hand into his trouser pocket and pull out a packet of Huff and Puffs. But another part of him knew it was a bad idea. _Not now, not here, not after..._

His thoughts trailed off as his gaze returned to Snow. They were all that was left. Him and Snow. Oh, and Flycatcher. Couldn't miss Fly out. Hopefully they would find other Fables once they reached the outskirts of the city.

They were reaching the outer suburbs now, but the chaos outside was still going on. Mundies. Survivors were outside, waving their arms frantically, trying to get them to stop. They didn't. Flycatcher kept driving, avoiding abandoned cars that littered the road.

From what Bigby could tell, underneath Flycatcher's mattered, long dark brown fringe his eyes were clouded and welled up with tears. This had hit the ex-janitor hard. It pained him to ignore these Mundies, to leave them to die. This wasn't what Flycatcher was use to and Bigby was unsure if he would be able to adjust.

_Don't stop for anything. Or anyone._

Those were the exact words Bigby had instructed Fly to do when they had left the Woodlands. And he had obeyed.

"Darn it" Fly muttered, breaking the defending silence that had lasted some time. Bigby stared out of the windscreen to see a bunch of cars up ahead, all trying to get out of the city.

"Take another route" Snow told him.

Fly did so. He turned off the main road and drove by some houses. "I hope this works" Fly murmured fearfully.

"We'll make it out of here. I know it" Snow insisted boldly.

Bigby's arm felt like it was on fire now. It was hard to ignore. Bigby turned towards Snow and managed to catch her eye. She gave him anxious look and he returned it.

"Snow..." He began, his eyes full of sorrow.

"Yes..." She replied, her eyes fixed on his.

He removed his blood covered hand from his wrist. A crimson red liquid trickled down his arm, the source was a large bite mark, where skin had almost been stripped from bone. "Am I going to die?"


	2. Chapter 2

_No._

Snow's words echoed in Bigby's thoughts for what seemed like forever.

_I won't let you die._

That was quite a bold statement, but Bigby knew she meant it with all her heart. He just hoped that was enough to keep him alive. He'd seen what happened to Mundies after they got bit. They turned into one of _them. _Would he end up with the same fate?

He'd have to wait and see.

After they have made it to the outskirts of New York, they stopped off at a gas station to pick up some fuel. Fly went to fill up the truck while Bigby and Snow waited.

"I don't know how long Mundies last before they..." Her voice trailed off. She closed her eyelids and held them tightly shut for a brief moment and then opened them once again "Before they become one of those things"

"I could be different to the Mundies. Maybe it won't affect me like it affects them. I am a Fable after all"

"Maybe. But that still doesn't rule out the fact that you _could _become one of them. But even if that's true, I don't believe it. We've lost so many people already, left so many behind. I'm not losing you too". There was fear in Snow's eyes.

Bigby's eyes softened "I'd never leave you, Snow"

He reached out to her with his non-bitten hand and she expected his embrace. She leaned her head against his chest and clung to his shirt, holding back sobs and tears, while Bigby wrapped his arm around her shoulders and rubbed her back soothingly "You'll get through this. _We'll _get though this" she told him strongly. "I'm sure of it"

They held that embrace for some time until the door to the drivers side opened and Flycatcher appeared by the truck "Are we okay to keep going?" He asked "I mean, if you want to stay here, and make sure Sheriff Bigby is okay, then that's fine to"

Snow pulled away from Bigby and moved a loose piece of curly black hair behind her ear "I think it would best if we stayed... For the night. We should also try to contact some Fables as well"

"There's a cafe and I think there's a payphone in there. We could probably stay there for the night"

Snow smiled weakly "Good find, Flycatcher" she said, edging towards the drivers side door and climbing out. Bigby remain where he was.

"Bigby, aren't you..." Snow's voice trailed off as her eyes fell upon the bite on his wrist.

"I think it would be best if I stay here. I'm a danger. I could end up hurting you two"

"You don't know that" Snow insisted.

Bigby paused "I want to stay in the truck."

"So that you can die out here alone?!" Snow exclaimed.

They were stunned into silence. Snow shook her head weakly and sighed "Alright, you stay in the truck. But if anything happens, if you feel ill or think something's wrong, come find us. We'll be in the cafe"

Bigby nodded. Snow turned towards Flycatcher "Go make sure there aren't any undead Mundies in there" she ordered.

Flycatcher didn't protest, instead he walked over to the cafe and left the two of them alone. Snow stared at Bigby sadly and pulled out a hand gun. "I got this from the Woodlands. It was taken off a Fable a while back... I think it was Prince Lawrence's"

"What are you saying? That I should just kill myself?!"

"Not, that's not what I'm saying. You need it to protect yourself from those things. But if it comes down to it then... I want you to have this as a last resort. Just take it, please? It'll make me feel better knowing that you are safe" she pleaded.

Bigby reached out to her and took the gun, gripping the handle tightly and holding it close to his chest. "Thanks, Snow"

"No problem. We have to look out for each other"

The two stared at each other for what felt like an eternity "You stay safe" she told him.

"You too"

Snow leaned forwards and kissed Bigby on the cheek. It was a light peck, but experiencing that sudden affection from Snow made his heart flutter. "I'll see you in the morning". And with that she closed the door and made her way towards the cafe. Bigby watched her go, and then glanced down at the gun in his hand and then at his bloody wrist. He placed the gun on the seat beside him and proceeded to reach into his pocket and pull out a packet of Huff 'n' Puffs. He then put a joint in his mouth and held it with gritted teeth while he took out his lighter, flicked the switch and let the bright orange flame eliminate his face and the end of the cigarette.

He breathed in and then took the cigarette out of his mouth and held it between his fingers while exhaling deeply, allowing smoke to pour out of his nose and mouth and circulate his head like a grey, musty hallow.

He just hoped this wouldn't be his last cigarette.


	3. Chapter 3

**3 months later...**

Bigby survived the bite from Day 1. And he continued to survive for months on end. Oddly enough, the bite mark scabbed over but did not completely heal. But Bigby didn't really give two shits if he had a scab. At least he wasn't dead, or had become one of those things.

They kept moving, never stayed in one place for too long. After being on the road for some time, they thought they would come across at least one fable. Sadly, they did not.

The three of them, Bigby, Snow and Flycatcher, had a system. They would drive through a neighbourhood and park the truck. Bigby and Snow would climb out and raided all the houses. They then would come back with the supplies, dump them in the back of truck and move on to another neighbourhood or a completely different town.

For the first few weeks, things ran smoothly. They hit the jackpot, basically. But after awhile, coming cross supplies became rare. Houses that were unlocked had been stripped clean. This made a lot of sense, since other survivors would most likely go for houses they could access easily. Houses that were locked had shattered windows, with barely anything left behind.

They salvaged whatever they could find and kept driving. Recently, the handful of Fables drove through a town what Snow declared as Macon, according to the map she kept on her lap. They stopped by the Drugstore and had a look around. Judging by clues left behind, it seemed that a group of survivors had been doing supply runs here. These unknown people would take what the could carry, leave, and then come back for more.

There were some energy bars and medicine in the back of the store, so Bigby and Snow took those and left. As soon as they got out of the Drugstore and back to the truck, they drove out of Macon. The place wasn't worth the risk. It was probably one of the worse affected areas they had seen.

As they drove along a long line of trees, they passed by an old, run down drive in Motel. It looked abandoned, although there was a chair on top of an RV which seemed rather odd.

Flycatcher parked the truck on the side of the road some distance away from the Motel and climbed out "I'm starved" he murmured, his stomach gurgling.

"We all are" Bigby replied as he got out of the truck.

"I'll go grab some cans" Snow stated, walking around the back of the truck and gathering up three cans. "You alright with beans?" She asked.

Bigby nodded "Beans are the only thing we seem to have these days" he muttered.

"We'll have to to eat them cold, though" she told him, whilst routing around in search of a can opener.

"I'm fine with eating them cold"

"Me too" Flycatcher spoke up.

"Well, you didn't really have a choice, anyway" Snow half chuckled.

Bigby turned towards Flycatcher, who avoided his gaze. Bigby grimaced and looked past Flycatcher at the Motel, studying the place closely. It was well fortified, that was certain. Flycatcher caught him staring at the place and glanced at it too.

"I'm thinking about having a look around" Bigby told him.

"Looks lived in" Fly commented.

"I doubt it. There wasn't any movement when we drove up. But it probably was lived in, just look at those walls. Maybe a group were held up in there. There must be some supplies lying around"

"And how are you supposed to get in?" Fly proclaimed.

"Simple. I'll just scale those dumpsters."

"I don't know about that Bigby, I have a bad feeling about that place" Fly murmured cautiously.

Snow came round with an open can of beans and handed it to Bigby, who was busy distracting himself by scratching at the scab on his wrist. "Don't touch that" Snow told him bluntly "You'll make it bleed"

"You're right. It's just hard not to"

Bigby clutched his can as Snow opened another and handed it to Flycatcher, and then opened her own. "Grubs up" Snow said, trying to lighten the mood, but failing miserably. But who could blame her for trying, this world always made be people depressed. Bigby stared down at the cold beans, his stomach churning. He was starving, but the thought of eating made him feel sick. He guessed that suddenly giving your body something it had had a lack of recently made it reject it.

Nevertheless, he was going to force it down even if it made him throw up. He threw his head back and slugged the beans down his throat it one go. He then lowered his head and swallowed hard. His stomach churned once again.

Snow scooped some beans up in her hand and put them in her mouth. She then glanced over her shoulder at the back of the truck "We need to ration our supplies better" she stated. "We can't afford to waste it."

"I'm sure you'll think of something" Bigby replied, examining the inside of his can for any left over beans.

"Sheriff Bigby was thinking about looking around that Motel" Fly blurted.

Snow gave the Motel a small glance "Looks lived in" she commented.

"That's what I said!" Fly exclaimed.

"Not you too, Snow." Bigby grumbled "I mean, look at it. It's empty."

"You don't know that. The truck made a lot of noise when we drove up, so whoever there were given a fair warning and hid"

"No one could stay quiet and hid for that long. They would've approached us or done some shit by now" he stated.

"Fine, if you insist. But if your not back in half an hour, then we'll assume the worst"

"Then what will you do?" He questioned.

"We'll try and get you back. If whoever there hasn't killed you by then"

Bigby threw his can into the woods and flashed Snow a quick grin "No one's going to kill me. I wouldn't let them" and with that, he made his way over to the Motel. Getting in was easy, he just jumped the dumpsters like he told Flycatcher. He found it quite dumb for a defence. If a human could climb over, then it would only take a bit of effort from a dead Mundy to get over it. That's probably what happened to the poor bastards running this place. They either left, or ended up getting eaten because there defence was lousy.

Bigby felt the cold metal gun press against his back as he walked across the yard. That's when he realised he'd left _his_ axe in the truck. But it didn't matter, if there were any undead Mundies he could beat them to death or blow their heads off.

The ex-Sheriff approached the RV and observed the vehicle, lost in thought. The truck he, Snow and Flycatcher had was running out of fuel, if this had a full fuel tank they could switch vehicles and continue driving. Bigby opened the door and shut it behind him, walking up to the drivers seat and examining the fuel gauge. Full, just as he had hoped. The keys were in the ignition too. _Lets see if this puppy works_. He thought, turning the keys.

The engine whirled, the machinery groaned before dying on him. That was a shame. It may have had a fuel tank, but the engine was broken. But that didn't mean the RV wasn't useful. They could extract the fuel and fill up the truck.

Impressed with his find, and keen to tell Snow about what he had uncovered, he opened the RV door only to be greeted by a woman, carrying a rifle. Bigby quickly raised his hands in surrender. The brunette narrowed her eyes, lifting the rifle and with great force, jabbing Bigby in the ribs with the barrel. Bigby curled over and clutched his chest as the woman lifted the rifle again and hit him square in the face with the butt, knocking him out cold.


End file.
